


琥珀

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M, 多抹布, 奇怪的剧情设定, 强制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 被山贼掳走蹂躏的清秀小村民HS
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 3





	琥珀

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷！

喊声和马蹄声同时从半山腰轰隆隆滚落而下，眨眼间就占据了山脚下的小村落，在土道上卷起漫天黄土。在一团团升起的黄雾当中，平野只能看到一条条马腿的黑影，他紧抱着怀中米袋，在黑影间穿梭，跌跌撞撞寻找回家的路。

他的双腿都发了麻，但马的嘶鸣却在身后越逼越紧。他闭上眼，不再去管方向，只使出全力往前奔跑，可下一秒皮鞭划过风的声音就响在了他的耳边，他迈出的一只脚踏了空，随即整个身体都不听使唤地被勾着向前倾倒而去。

脚上传来火辣辣的痛，双臂被向上狠狠撕扯，他顿时冒了一身冷汗，一时发黑的视野散去，他惊讶地发现他的手正不听使唤地死抓着米袋的边角，握得指节惨白仍不放手，被拖行了将近一米。

天旋地转的世界忽地静了下来，绕着他狂乱飞舞的砂与尘土此刻如初雪般悄然落下。他的嘴唇发抖，抬起苍白的脸庞向上看去，那马上的男人正也俯视着他，蓄满络腮胡脸上的扯起狰狞的笑容，令平野不禁发憷。

  
秋天是小山村的农民收获金灿灿的稻米的喜悦季节，但同时也是山贼出没掳掠抢夺的忧虑时期。从木林隐蔽的山上攻下，他们骑马带着矛与几只火枪将村落洗劫一空。回据点的路上夜黑了，他们在林中生起火来，围着火堆享用刚刚打回的赃物。

“我出来前看老二那伙人一趟可打了不少东西，还掳回来个男孩。”一人端着浑浊的粗米酒，脸涨得通红，开始叨叨起寨子里的那些事来。

“掳个男人有什么用，寨子里那些女人他难不成都当摆设了？”旁边另一个围着白色头巾的山贼插嘴道。

“这你就不懂了，我先前是给个窝囊大名写文书的，”那人斜瞥一眼，咂了声舌，“大名间就流行男风，收几个小姓根本不是事儿。老二那个堕落的落魄武士估计侍奉大名时就看得眼馋，这次看到个合适的小东西还不趁机抢了效仿？”

“俺就是不懂，男人能有什么好！”

“耐不住老二他喜欢啊。脸嘛，倒是挺漂亮，和个清秀的小姑娘似的。但照我看啊，老二这么一心扑在这小子身上，还把他拴在自己的小木间里，不只是因为这个，而是……”那人故意停顿了一下，向围圈而坐的几人挤眉弄眼一番，脑袋凑近圆圈当中，煞有介事地说，“而是因为那小子实在操得得劲。”

“刚把那叫平野的小子架上马横拉回家的时候，他拳打脚踢的挣扎得可厉害了。你别说他力气还挺大，绑他还费了挺大劲。老二那个燥脾气，把他拖到大草屋里就当着大家的面就办了他。”

看着几张兴趣缺缺的脸这时听到淫事秽闻一下梗起了脖子，那人也来劲了，跟他们眉飞色舞地描述起当时的情景：“那小子看着脸小小瘦瘦的一张，扒了他那身发灰的麻布单衣才发现原来肉都长到身上去了。本来看到他的兜裆布被扯下来露出男人那东西的时候我还有些嫌弃和犯恶心来着，但老二把他翻过来、抓着他半长的头发压着脑袋压到草堆上，腰压得低低的，屁股又抬得老高，就露出他那两团肥嫩又圆润的屁股，我就也…觉得可能有了那么点意思。”

那人顿了顿，略显尴尬地咳了一声，在取笑声中又继续道：“老二手劲大，把他的大屁股拍得啪啪响，又抓又捏的，那白花花的肉就在他手里就跟擀面似的弹来弹去的，变得红通通一片像是被揉熟了一样。他虽然手已经被捆在腰后，但还是不停地扭着肩膀扑腾，嗓子哭喊得哑哑的。害，那时我还不知道他嗓子本就是沙哑的，看他一个单纯的农家小孩被红了眼的老二糟蹋成这个样子，多少有点怜悯之情，还在旁边劝了劝。”

“劝了劝？”白鸟冷笑出声，一直沉默不语的人突然说起了话，大伙都有些惊讶地看向他，“我看你是想去分点肉还差不多。”

那人也对白鸟突然的出言感到吃惊，摸了会下巴的胡渣子才说：“怎么说呢，平野被按在地上干的时候，我看到他抬眼往我这边望。两道粗粗的剑眉下面，水灵的眼睛红红的，我就想一个这么大的小子怎么会看着越看越惹人喜欢。然后我往上又看见老二狰狞的那活儿在他两瓣软桃似的屁股里进进出出，像要把他整个人都捣烂似的发了狠力。我看着看着，总觉得那甜腻腻汁水都滴到我心上了，搞得我心头一颤一颤的。”

“我看你就是想干那事而已，跟是男是女无关。”另一人取下头巾拿来给自己扇风，粗声粗气道，引得众人大笑起来。

“你也去亲自尝尝味道不就知道我的想法了？”那人反而眯着眼睛笑道。

“我才不去，”头巾这下被甩来甩去，当做驱赶夜间蚊虫的了，这人也甩过头去，神情消失在黑暗中，“那老二那样霸道，怎么可能会和人分享。”

那人一副了然于心的样子，搭上身旁随呼吸呼哧起伏的肩膀，凑近了低声说：“只要用对了法子，平野指不定求着你办他呢。只要他不出声，老二又怎么会知道。”

见自己的话有了效果，那人又向着转过头射来的质疑眼神解释道：“你们有件事猜对了，我确实眼馋平野那肉实圆熟身体，但也是不敢动老二的人，所以就想着干脆在旁边抓个人替代下随便泄泄欲。结果你们猜怎么着，侧躺在干草上的平野透过门缝看到我要动他们村的姑娘，竟然主动叫住我。那时是个傍晚，老二出去了，但他被老二占着连续干了好几天，声音已经哑得跟吞了木炭似的。就这样，他还虚虚地求我不要害了别人。这我当然求之不得了，问他是不是自愿代替别人满足我，他犹豫了一下就点头了。”

见几道目光都直挺挺的望着自己，那人得意地补充道：“我可是一直干到尽兴为止，他一声都没叫，就咬着嘴巴哼哼。我就说老二当初掳了他来也许是看他好看，但是留了他这么久摆明了就是图他的身子嘛。我虽然是第一次尝男色，但他后面那处小洞反应极好，绞得人酥酥麻麻的直冲脑壳，加上肥臀不仅手感佳，我身下两颗金蛋撞上，都要给反弹回来的快感给撞碎咯。”

“哼，看来把身子遮住了也不是不能用的样子。”

白鸟冷眼看着几个人又叽叽喳喳地谈论起了那叫平野的身子怎么用的话题，倍感无聊，望着黑暗背景中摇曳的火光出了神。

当白鸟一行人回到寨子所在的山头时，临近据点木屋的空地，一人突然大叫起来，向众人指着划过暗黄天空的一缕黑烟。

走近了，熊熊火焰已然张开血盆大口咬住了半边木屋，他们几个人进也不是退也不是，眼看着身上着了火的同伴和女人涌着尖叫着从吐着黑烟的门中闯出，飞速跳进他们身后的一汪溪水中。

他们中几个去援助同伴帮忙扑火，而有一人却冲到门边拦住企图往别处逃去的人。白鸟转头鄙夷地望了他一眼，却正巧看到他捉住一个女子的手腕，拖拽着改变她前进的方向。

白鸟本不打算将视线多做停停留，可就在即将撇开眼时，一声哀嚎又将他的注意力拉了回来。这一转头间，那守着门的男人已经扑通一声跪倒在地，而在他倒塌的壮硕身姿后显露出来的，是一张灰头土脸的男孩的脸。

白鸟马上反应过来，这就是他们昨天晚上围着篝火享用的下酒菜——平野。他的眼睛和他们说的一样抓人，满面尘灰间仍发着澄澈的光。他双手抬着一块灰白石头，边角染上了鲜红的血，一道血流顺着石头破解的缝隙流过他圆圆的指尖，点点滴落在地。

平野穿着大得过头的蓝灰色单衣，照比例能说是宽阔的肩膀也撑不住真正身躯庞大的老二的衣服，仅勉强挂在肩头，露出肩膀、锁骨和胸前大片的肉来，即使被沾上灰尘，仍能窥出原来的白嫩肌肤。长长的下摆被扎进胡乱打结的腰带中，里面伸出两条结实的腿来。这两条腿显然有些发虚，还走得姿势别扭，像是马上要自己将自己绊倒。而在他扶着女人，背过身去跑往后方的树林时，白鸟望见他下身一片潮湿的痕迹。

仿佛感受到针扎般的视线，平野回了头，直直撞进白鸟暗潮涌动的双眼中。

秋天干燥的凉风吹得更大了，吹进白鸟破了洞的衣襟中，吹得他直发颤。可他的胸口却分明爆发出一股燎原的炽热，就像平野身后冲天的火势，烧得庇护他多年的根根木头迸裂作响，吐出浓浓黑雾，化为灰烬。

现在他懂了，他被猛烈勾起的浑浑欲望与那些人没什么不同，只是那兽欲在他体内蛰伏了许久，这时才猛然一口反扑上来。

他丢下手中的一切，迎着风撒开腿，向平野追去。


End file.
